


Of Homework and Rewards

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [517]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Families of Choice, Friendship, Gen, Post-Series, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "Trying your best is all we can ask of you."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 25 November 2016  
> Word Count: 264  
> Prompt: things you said on our honeymoon  
> Summary: "Trying your best is all we can ask of you."  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately twenty-one weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I really do like writing the friendship that's developed between these two, if only to see Damien smiling more in my mind's eye. I can be honest about that. I mean, Bradley James is very easy on the eyes.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"Hey, buddy," Damien says, standing in the doorway of Jacob's room. "You ready for our campout in the backyard tonight? The forecast says we should have clear skies, so the stars should be easy to see."

Jacob looks up from the comic book he's reading with a grin. "Really? You can teach me more about the stars tonight?"

"You bet! I bet we can get everyone outside with us, too. At least for a little while. Would you like that?"

Jacob puts his comic book down and runs over to Damien, who crouches down in preparation for the hug about to come. Jacob's arms wrap tightly around his neck. "I like that idea, Damien. We can all talk about our favorite stars, right?"

"That's the idea," Damien replies as Jacob pulls back to look at him. "But first, we have to get the important stuff done. How's your homework going?"

"All done. That's why I'm reading my comics."

Damien quirks a brow. "Even your math corrections?"

Jacob nods. "And Miss Ann checked them to make sure they're right. I got them all without extra help. She said if I can go all of next week without any corrections, I get a reward."

"That's pretty special. Did she say what the reward is?" When Jacob shakes his head, Damien chuckles. "So it's a surprise reward? Those are the best kind!"

"Math is harder this year, but I'm trying my best."

"I'm glad to hear that, Jacob. Trying your best is all we can ask of you. And I know we're all so proud of you."


End file.
